<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>我也爱你 by roroKi_Ms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925014">我也爱你</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/roroKi_Ms/pseuds/roroKi_Ms'>roroKi_Ms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ArkNights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:21:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/roroKi_Ms/pseuds/roroKi_Ms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>炎客渣男有，三观略不正但是他的确是个好人（？）<br/>不太会感情线刻画，肉不好吃，前戏很长<br/>性癖干性高潮<br/>我氪了3k终于抽出送葬人了，人生第一次写肉多多包涵<br/>失智博士有</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flamebringer/Executor - Relationship, 炎葬</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>我也爱你</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>炎客渣男有，三观略不正但是他的确是个好人（？）<br/>不太会感情线刻画，肉不好吃，前戏很长<br/>性癖干性高潮<br/>我氪了3k终于抽出送葬人了，人生第一次写肉多多包涵<br/>失智博士有</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>炎客和送葬人是恋人，是炎客单方面提出的告白，他单方面地占有着送葬人，单方面地认为送葬人也爱着他；送葬人更像是单方面地承受着炎客的爱意，他不会拒绝来自炎客的拥抱亲吻和垃圾话，也不会拒绝炎客有时甚至算得上过分的性方面的触碰，当然，他也不会给予任何反应。<br/>	“和你做爱就好像在操一个死人。”炎客坐在床边点燃一支烟，月光从窗外漫进来落在送葬人裸露的背脊上，肩胛骨隆起，在白得几乎发光的皮肤上留下浅浅的阴影，除了吻痕，几乎看不出他经历了一场性事。送葬人没有理他，一如既往，径自起身拿起被揉作一团的衬衫打算走向浴室。<br/>	“站住。”炎客拉住他的手，“你如果不喜欢，可以告诉我。”<br/>	“…我没有。”<br/>	炎客不知道接下去该说什么。<br/>	“干员炎客，”送葬人又开口，“我需要于明天早上向博士提交今天的作战汇报，如果……”<br/>	“你去吧。”炎客松开手，掐掉烟，月光映出他眉头间的阴影。</p><p>	而送葬人什么都不知道。<br/>	他不知道为什么炎客开始对他进行如同报复一般粗暴的性爱，尽管在此之前炎客也没没有多温柔——他总主张着跟送葬人做爱不需要像跟女人做爱一样，多余的前戏是没有必要的。在短短一周内，炎客已经强迫他在训练室的更衣室内，电梯旁的角落里，甚至在走廊上被突然抓进厕所里，和他做了数次，连啃带咬，见血的那种，好在他的制服把他包裹得够严实，加上他在性方面神经短路，没有人怀疑他经历了一些什么。他试过反抗，结局只会是在更容易发现的地方留下性爱的痕迹或者被强迫做自己不喜欢的口交，经过权衡后，送葬人决定放弃反抗选择默默承受，也许过一段时间就好了，反正自己也还扛得住。</p><p>	没有人怀疑他经历了一些什么？</p><p>	你当我博士是瞎子吗？拜托你们小情侣要啪没问题啊好歹回避一下摄像头啊喂？博士一脸黑线地看着被楼梯角落摄像头记录下的究极作战录像。得想办法提醒一下他们两个，被别人看到了影响多不好。</p><p>	“你找我什么事？”炎客捏着桌上绿植的叶子，“再不施肥的话它估计会跟你一样很快死于营养不良。”<br/>	“也没什么大事…就是你们情侣之间，有些事情，你懂的，注意点。”博士的脑后的理智数值以客观的速度下降着。<br/>	“送葬人跟你说了什么？”绿植的叶尖被掐断。<br/>	“那倒也没有……”干嘛要问下去啊这个混蛋，“你可以回加工站了。”语毕，无辜的博士就被攥住了领子，整个人被拎得站起，“等等等等等等等？？怎么了？？有话咱们好好说别动手可以吗？？”<br/>	“你怎么知道的？”<br/>	“监控摄像！是监控摄像！对着三楼电梯间我新装了一个摄像头！我真的是无意看到的我对你们没有意见你们完全可以继续！请！！！”<br/>	在那双金色的眼睛的注视下，博士感觉自己快要被低气压压死了，过了一会，炎客终于松了手把博士丢回了办公桌后的椅子上，谢天谢地。炎客躺倒在和他身形相比之下略显窄小的办公室双人沙发上，很明显，他在生气，但是原因不明，按照他的性格来说，他绝对不是那种事被发现会在意的人。关心干员心理健康和建立与干员的和谐关系或许也算是博士的工作之一？那我是不是该多嘴两句？<br/>	“…你们两个怎么了吗？”<br/>	“和你无关。”<br/>	“吵架了？”<br/>	“没有。”<br/>	“……”尴尬的沉默，“虽然我也没谈过恋爱但是理论上的安慰和给予我大概能给你一点？”<br/>	炎客眯了眯眼瞥向博士，“你不要再给送葬人布置需要一早提交的任务了。”<br/>	“啊？”<br/>	“我不想再在晚上和他做爱的时候听到你的名字。”<br/>	理智归零，阿巴阿巴阿巴？<br/>	“啊？”<br/>	“字面意思。还有，既然你闲得问了，我就多说几句，你听完就忘。”<br/>	“啊？哦哦好...”<br/>	“我想，送葬人或许不喜欢我，满脑子只想着工作，无时无刻，我之前也有过心理准备……”<br/>	“他是这样的。”是真的。<br/>	“你不要打断我。”他将一条腿搁到沙发扶手上，用小臂遮住了眼睛，“我问他，他是不是觉得与我建立关系只是为了扩充资源库或者将其视作了我给他的任务，他说没有，他说不是的，但是他的大脑到底怎么想的，我可能不能理解，他自己也许也不能理解。”<br/>	“……”<br/>	“还有，就直说吧，我们两个身体方面也不合。每次他不愿意正面面对我，我不会相信他存在什么害羞的情绪，也不给我一点反应，他就像是，开始了，然后结束了，这样的一个流程。不会叫，也不会主动有什么动作，甚至会时常达不到高潮，只有当我弄疼他时他才会发出点声，这样我又感到罪恶，但是我又非常气愤，所以把气愤发泄到他的身上，可笑吧，这种恶性循环，能让我这样感到无措的还是第一次。”<br/>	博士在脑中努力回忆着那些不想再记起的视频片段，的确，极短的前期准备，掐进皮肤的尖锐指甲，还有被承受者肉体掐灭的烟头，送葬人也许也感到困惑吧，为什么会被这样对待，以疼痛为主基调的性爱，能达到身体方面的大和谐才奇怪吧。<br/>	“但是我爱他。”他顿了顿，“我不想这样。你该忘了，你就当我加工了太多扭转醇吧。”<br/>	“会好的会好点，两个人之间总归需要磨合的嘛。你或许，可以放慢一点速度，就是，呃，温柔一点？跟着他的步调走走看？”太高阶了，恶劣人和这两个人，除了万精油句子以外，实在是想不出什么更好的回复了。<br/>	“他的步调？”炎客放下手臂，再次望向博士。</p><p>	“博士您在吗？”忽然响起了敲门声，是送葬人。<br/>	“啊请进。”<br/>	炎客翻了个身站起来：“那我走了。”他和走进来的送葬人擦肩而过，向他说了什么，送葬人向他点头示意。</p><p>	送葬人感到迷惑。<br/>	炎客把他叫到他的宿舍里，他知道一般这种情况下该做什么，但当他只脱完外套，准备解开衬衫的扣子时，炎客却制止了他。“到这里来。”他坐在床上，张开双臂，送葬人以为他要一个拥抱，便面对他，用一个膝盖支撑着，堪堪地回应他的动作，而炎客却再示意他背对自己，于是他们的姿势变成了送葬人坐在他两腿之间，炎客用身体包围住他。炎客从身后抱住他，下巴搁在送葬人肩膀上，他很爱干净，每次来之前都会洗好澡，颈间满是好闻的沐浴露与洗发水的味道。送葬人本身就比他矮了一个头，相差十年的作战经历也使得送葬人的体格相比之下没有那么强壮，送葬人近乎乖巧地收了收自己的翅膀——简直就是小小一团，炎客这么想着。<br/>	“今天过得怎么样？”炎客在他耳边道。<br/>	“请问你想要知道哪一方面？太宽泛的问题我只能回答你，过得很好，同时我并不认为在这个时间段有问这个问题的必要。”<br/>	“你有想我吗？”炎客也觉得自己问这个问题完全没有必要，或者说，问送葬人这个问题格外显得问题毫无意义。<br/>	“…嗯。”经过运算，送葬人选择了能让炎客满意的回答，“不过我们今天下午两点才在博士…”<br/>	“嘘，别说话。”他打断送葬人。“你该学会，在于恋人独处的时候，不要提起别人的名字，尤其是晚上，送葬人。”<br/>	“我知道了。”<br/>	“那今天的工作顺利吗？明天的预备工作完成了吗？”<br/>	“顺利，预备工作永远不会完成。这个问题不免会提到别人的名字的。”送葬人低下头，灰蓝色的眼睛平静地望着抱着自己的萨卡兹，“…炎客。”<br/>	“那你继续工作吧。”<br/>	“炎客，我不明白。”<br/>	“大部分的文件阅览和日程安排都可以在移动终端上完成吧？”炎客把自己的终端塞到他的手里，十指相扣，用一种不可置否的语气道，“那就在这里，就在这个位置，继续工作。”</p><p>	送葬人感到迷惑。<br/>	如果炎客让自己工作，那是否意味着今天不做？但是肩头的那只萨卡兹却舔舐着自己的侧颈，然后再脉搏突突跳着的地方亲吻，吮吸，留下印记。这不符合逻辑，那自己是否该给予什么回应？现在的状态，有点微妙。送葬人登入干员账号，查看明天的日程。<br/>	上午八点，根据清理协议要求前往控制中枢。<br/>	上午十一点，体能训练。<br/>	下午一点，协助干员红云完成进阶训练。<br/>	下午三点，前往龙门完成剿灭运动。<br/>	下午…<br/>	正当送葬人考虑着前往龙门的路程时间是否安排合理的时候，炎客解开了他衬衫的第一颗纽扣，月光显得夜晚的空气更加寒冷，“炎客…？”<br/>	“你继续，我就想抱抱你。”炎客自顾自解开了他所有纽扣，衬衫松松垮垮地挂在了他的臂窝中，炎客的体温比送葬人更高一些，温暖的手掌抚上送葬人的小腹与胸口，无害地好像他真的只是想要给送葬人一个黏糊且清纯的拥抱。这是意料之外的情况，送葬人默许了。<br/>	下午三点，前往龙门完成剿灭运动，与上一个行程结束后相隔的时间太长了，是低效使用的时间。修改，下午两点三十分，前往龙门完成剿灭运动。<br/>	手掌从小腹一路抚摸至胸侧肋骨，可以感受到肋骨随着送葬人的呼吸微微起伏着，只有这个时候，炎客才感觉到送葬人是一个活物，既不是机器人，也不是电脑，他是肉与骨，还有血，炎客一口咬了下去，没有过往那样力度之深几乎像是要撕咬下一块肉，但也足以留下一个渗出血珠的牙印。他很满意，粗粝的舌苔舔过伤口，是送葬人血的味道。<br/>	“唔。”送葬人发出一声细不可闻的惊呼。<br/>	“你继续。”<br/>	下午五点，返回罗德岛。也需要提前半个小时，是的。修改，下午四点半，返回罗德岛，提交作战记录。<br/>	胸口，肋骨，侧腰，痒痒的，不过还不足以让自己分心——直到炎客含住了耳垂。“真是在认真工作啊，送葬人。”鼻息打在耳廓上，那里是从未被炎客所顾及的地方，好奇怪，让人控制不住想要耸起肩膀逃开这个触感。炎客取走送葬人的无线耳机，扔在地上，耳机滚进了阴影里，等一会也许要找一找了。各种无关紧要的事情在炎客舔弄他耳朵的瞬间出现在脑海中，把原本的专心扯得四分五裂，怎么会这样，他试图偏了偏头想要躲开，炎客却跟了上来将舌头探进他的耳蜗，唾液搅弄的声音和他不熟悉的触感让他点划触摸屏的手指停了下来，炎客注意到了，用尖牙磨了磨他通红的耳朵。<br/>	“你继续。”<br/>	下午六点，去酒吧…同行的干员的名字是…2-A的哪位…修改，删除。炎客不希望我在与他独处的夜晚提及其他人的名字。<br/>	乳尖被似有若无地关照着，并没有像平时那样恶劣地用指甲去掐，只是被轻轻掠过，甚至不能确定炎客是否真的有意去触碰它们，只能感到微微的热量。这种轻微的触碰反而更放大了感官上的体验，明明没有被认真地对待，乳尖却颤颤巍巍地立了起来，炎客在耳边轻笑，指腹绕着浅色的乳晕画圈，摁下，再用指甲划过顶端。送葬人忍不住往前挺了挺胸呼出长长一声鼻息，这太不正常了，被炎客在这方面上温柔对待的次数基本为零次，他忽然意识到自己勃起了，虽然是半勃但是这也确确实实是他第一次在没有被触碰性器的情况下勃起。而炎客让自己工作，刚才分神间似乎又听到炎客让自己继续工作的指令，那么，就不能让炎客发现自己被“无意”挑起的性欲。送葬人自以为不留痕迹地并了并腿，裤子的布料沙沙作响，在炎客的视角下看得一清二楚。<br/>	“你继续。”<br/>	“我需要、去一下洗手间。”在持续的刺激下，热量源源地向小腹往下的地方涌去，他或许搞错了性欲和排泄欲，但他意识到一直拖着并不是办法，他想要逃走，这比任何一次粗暴的性爱都要更加糟糕，疼痛和羞耻，他都能忍受，唯独这次，陌生的，存疑且迟缓的快感来得太突然。<br/>	“不可以，你还没有完成工作。”<br/>	“满足排泄需求是在基本人权手册中有明确写明。”<br/>	“那你就在这里吧。”不顾送葬人的阻拦，炎客褪下了送葬人的裤子，失去裤子的庇护，性器半勃的形状狼狈地抵在灰色的内裤里，前列腺液润湿了顶端留下一处深色的水渍，“看起来你没有在好好工作啊，送葬人。”<br/>	“不是的，我…”<br/>	“这不是一塌糊涂了吗。”<br/>	送葬人低下头，柔软的米色短发遮住了耳朵和侧脸，那藏在阴影处的脸会是什么样的表情呢？还会维持着拉特兰公务员一丝不苟的无趣表情吗？有意思，比之前任何一次性爱都更有意思。<br/>	“只是摸了几下就硬了吗？”炎客兴致颇好地用手指戳了戳顶端，果不其然引来送葬人一阵抵抗，要不是送葬人身体已经软了下来，外加炎客用手臂圈着他，他恐怕会转身给炎客一个拉特兰上勾拳，“你想要去厕所做什么？自己撸吗？明明恋人就在身后，你就这么不喜欢我吗？”<br/>	“我没有，我、我不知道。”这个精密如机器的人慌了手脚，黑色的晶石翅膀不安地抖动着，炎客见欺负他欺负紧了，便让了他一步，道：“你把明天的工作安排写完了，你想去干嘛就去干嘛。”那颗米色的脑袋点了点，似乎有些委屈。他又重新拿起终端，编辑起日程表。</p><p>	炎客有些好笑地看着他，从口袋中掏出早就准备好的润滑油，草莓味的甜得发腻，是送葬人说不定会喜欢的味道。他将粉色的透明粘液挤在手指上，从送葬人的身后探入股沟，按在后庭口画圈，也不急着进去，送葬人的呼吸频率明显加快了，后庭的肌肉微微收缩着，应该是在紧张，还是说有所期待？“你最好放松些，”炎客又含住送葬人的耳垂，“还有，这个词有拼写错误。”趁送葬人将部分注意力转移到单词上的时候，炎客突然把整根手指插入了那小口中，“恩…！”辅以润滑油的插入并不困难也并不疼，但送葬人还是发出一声鼻音，炎客可以感觉到手指被突然绞紧，“放松，放松。”炎客安慰着，第二根手指在入口也浅浅地戳着。<br/>	那个博士说，要跟着送葬人的节奏慢慢来，于是炎客暂且放弃了插入更多手指的打算，转而用已没入的手指在送葬人的体内探寻那个能让送葬人感到舒服的点。他其实在曾经做爱的时候无意间碰到过那个点，但送葬人并没有给予太大的反应或者最多告诉他很疼，他也就大部分时间没有太留意那个点。炎客将手指曲起，沿着内壁搔刮着，如果没有记错的话，在这里——<br/>	“恩——！”怀里的送葬人猛地挣扎起来，手里的终端差点掉下去，“很、痛，别碰。”<br/>	“这里吗？”炎客坏心眼地开始揉弄那一小块软肉，看着送葬人的大腿根开始不受控制地痉挛，在送葬人胡乱地说着让他停下之类的破碎的句子的时候，他把手伸进送葬人内裤里摸了一把他那已经汁水淋漓的性器——完全勃起了，他几乎恶劣地将沾着前列腺液的手在送葬人面前晃了晃，“真的痛吗？可是你看上去可是舒服得不得了啊。”没有体验过正常性爱的快感的送葬人哪里受得住对炎客对前列腺发起的不断进攻，他扬起脖子，发丝蹭着炎客的脸颊，如同缺氧一般面色潮红，大口呼吸着，渐渐地，颤抖从大腿蔓延到了小腿和小腹，足尖和腰部都紧绷着，带着凉意的快感电流从后庭窜到后脑，小口几乎贪婪且热情地吮吸着快感的始作俑者——那根炎客的手指，逐渐变得高热的身体温暖了冰凉的润滑油，随着手指的抽插在穴口挤出溢液。炎客甚至感到不可思议，平时只是沉默地承受着性爱的爱人竟会展现出如此淫态，一根手指就已经足够让他向来引以自豪的表情管理临界于崩溃边缘。<br/>	“炎、客，我感觉，好奇怪、好痛恩——”送葬人努力地说出一句完整的话，“停下、停下…！”而炎客没有回应他，他已经红了眼，他感觉感觉自己的下体也快爆炸了，最后的理智用于维持自己不立即插进去，第二根手指，到第三根手指的时候，送葬人再也承受不住，腰用力向前顶着，绵软无力的手推阻着炎客揪着乳尖的手，终端早就在被快感冲昏头脑的时候被丢到了不知道哪里去。<br/>	“唔……！“送葬人眼前一阵白光，积压在后脑的快感突然爆发，生理泪水夺眶而出，但是缺少抚慰的前端却射不出一点东西。<br/>	“你只靠后面就高潮了吗？”炎客退出手指，将送葬人放倒在床上，光环撞到金属的床头发出“叮”的一声，还沉浸在高潮余韵中的送葬人根本没听懂他在说什么，哈，精密仪器死机了。褪去送葬人的裤子和内裤，没能高潮的性器还高高地翘着发着抖，可怜兮兮地吐着透明的液体，润滑液从还没能完全闭合的后穴溢出。过了一会，送葬人终于回过一些神，慢慢调整着呼吸和表情。<br/>	“很舒服吧？”<br/>	“…是的。”送葬人倒是对这种事情也是一如既往的坦诚且直接。<br/>	“那接下来呢——”炎客又拿出了那瓶草莓味的润滑油，润滑油的瓶口是窄窄的，且瓶身有弹力，是挤压款的，炎客将瓶口对准送葬人的后穴慢慢推进去，直到瓶口完全没入了穴口，送葬人大概猜到了他要做什么，但尝到性爱甜头的他没有理由拒绝炎客，只是屏住了呼吸安静且紧张地看着炎客。炎客猛地一用力，小半瓶冰凉的润滑油就全被挤入了高潮后还处于不应期的高热身体，送葬人惊呼出声，甚至在嘴里尝到了那甜腻的草莓味。“夹紧了。”炎客拍了拍他的臀部，在脸颊上给他留下一个轻吻，吻在泪痕上。<br/>	炎客的心情说实话，非常不错，这是第一次送葬人因他而感到快乐而不能自已，看起来那个没有理智的博士说的话还有些道理。<br/>	他又吻上送客人的耳朵，下颚线，喉结，锁骨，月光下，他虔诚且幸福地仿佛在祭拜圣洁的神；再吻上送葬人的侧肋，吻上能感受到心脏跳动的地方，吻上肚脐，他又是在玷污着那圣洁的神，把那神明，拉入名为自己的地狱，化作自己的爱人；他含住了那根干净的淡色性器，它的形状如他的主人那样可爱，炎客用舌头描绘着它的形状，再舔舐过冠沟，送葬人难耐地推着炎客的头，手指插入深蓝色的发中，双腿难堪地想要并拢却被炎客轻易地推得更开，送葬人多少有一点排斥口交，他总觉得不应该这样，倒也不是因为脏或者其他什么原因，只是他觉得不应该这样。<br/>	再一次高潮的时候，送葬人咬住了常年被半指手套所掩盖的大拇指根部，留下一个牙印，把低低的呻吟扼在了喉咙深处。<br/>	送葬人很累了，但他知道炎客还没有尽兴，炎客正再次将手指插入被润滑油灌满的后穴搅动，黏糊糊的水声伴着黏糊糊的气音，月光似乎也变得黏糊糊了起来，送葬人望着窗外，大脑也变作黏糊糊的一团。他听到了炎客说着什么，他要进去了，好热，宝贝，亲爱的这样胡乱地说着，还有一些他不太懂的荤话。送葬人要睡过去了，漂浮在棉花海之中，身体里却是如被火炙烤一般地滚烫，他伸手搂住了炎客的脖子，炎客愣了一下，送葬人感受到了。</p><p>	约摸在凌晨三点，送葬人醒了过来，身体尽管各种酸痛但也足够清爽，炎客应该有帮他清洗过，炎客就睡在他身旁，两个男人挤在一张单人床上还是有点勉强，他起身看着那沾满各种液体的衬衫，想了想只披上了外套，把扣子扣到最高。在床与花架的间隙里，他找到了自己的无线耳机，还有炎客的移动终端，已经没有电了，他把它接上电源。<br/>	月亮已经落到另一边去了，窗户没有拉上，微凉的夜风漏进来，吹得花架上的花与叶微微摇摆，光斑落在炎客的脸上，源石结晶反射着光泽。从理论角度上来说，这个男人，他不懂如何去爱也不敢去爱，但是他在这一瞬间动了心，用单边膝盖支撑着，附身吻了这个沉睡中的炎客，“干员炎客，我或许爱你。”他这样说。</p><p>	在那场性事里，他们接吻了吗？送葬人已经不记得了，或许有，或许没有。</p><p>	“我也爱你。”</p><p>	送葬人准备离开时忽然听到身后那声如同梦呓的呢喃，他没敢转身去看他是否是醒着，匆匆离开。</p><p> </p><p>	“我也爱你。”</p><p> </p><p>博士：听着送葬人无线耳机误打来的电话度过了一个难忘的夜晚，可喜可贺。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>